Industrial and commercial buildings often have a number of powered doors that open, close, and/or perform some other operation in response to some sort of input signal requesting the particular door operation. Examples of powered doors include horizontal roll-up doors, vertical roll-up doors, horizontally translating doors, vertically translating doors, swinging doors, and concertina doors. Input signals for triggering door actuation can be from various sources, such as a manually operated actuator, or a proximity/motion sensor that detects a person or vehicle near or moving relative to the door. A system of multiple doors usually has control means for ensuring that the correct door and the correct door operation is actuated in response to a particular input signal.
The figures are not to scale. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.